What if
by Nico Di Angelo101
Summary: What if a new girl came to Hollywood Arts? What if Beck took interest in her? What if Jade was diagnosed with a rare disease? What will happen? Rated M cause I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1 Oh no

What if a new girl came to Hollywood Arts? What if Beck took interest in her? What if Jade was diagnosed with a rare disease? What will happen?

I'm sorry if you don't like this story, please review if you want me to change the story, hate on me, or whatever...

* * *

Jade's POV

I had just entered Sikowitz's classroom, and what do I see? I see Beck and the new girl that came yesterday flirting. The new girl's name was Louisa, she had long blonde hair with hazel eyes and a British nose. Louisa was wearing shorter than short shorts, and a slutty pink tube top, and flower covered pink flip flops. I had gone to the doctors yesterday after school, because I was getting a rash and was throwing up everything. I couldn't even drink coffee without throwing it up five minutes later! He said he was diagnosing me with the rare disease, pemphigus vulgaris (N/A this is a real disease, it is life threatening), apparently it was so bad that I was going to die within the next two weeks. I quickly took a seat next to Beck and tried to hold his hand, but he pulled it away from me. What is with him?! This is the second day that he is being distant and strange to me!

Beck's POV

I was chatting, well more like flirting with the new girl Louisa, she was very beautiful and was very funny. I noticed that Jade tried to hold my hand, but I didn't feel like holding hands with her right now, so I pulled it just out of her grasp. Just then Sikowitz walks in and starts the strange lessons. He starts it off with screaming, "RUN! THERES A FIRE IN THE HALL, COMING THIS WAY!" I stand up and grab Louisa by the waist and pull her into my chest so close that I can smell her strawberry lip gloss. Sikowitz then screams, "Just Joking!" We all sat down and the lesson commenced.

* * *

At Lunch

* * *

Cat's POV

Okay so as anyone can tell, I am a ditz and a complete air head. That isn't who I am, I am actually more like Jade, just that, I like pink and not obsessed with scissors. Yesterday, Jade texted me and told me that she was diagnosed with pemphigus vulgaris, and that she will only be alive for two more weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Chapter 2. Sorry this is a little rushed. This is taking place 1 week and on the 3th day. Day Tuesday. Jade's death date that was predicted is this Friday. Im sorry, all but I have writers block. So if you give me more reviews and advice I will extend this longer. :P**

Tori's POV

So this morning I saw Beck and the new girl, Louisa making out to the side of Jade's locker! OMG what will Jade think?! Jade and I may not be friends in her eyes but to me we are. So I whip out my pear phone and snap a few pics of Beck and Louisa's kissing. Then I post it on the slap, then I text Cat because I need to know how far away Jade is so I can make sure that she sees Beck cheating on her.

Cat's POV

So Jade and I were getting coffee, well in my case hot chocolate, when I get a text message, its from Tori.

_From: Tori V._

_To: Cat_

_Where are you and Jade? Beck is cheating with Louisa on Jade!_

_Check the slap, I'm posting pics incase Jade doesn't believe me._

_BTW what is wrong with Jade lately? She hasn't insulted me at all, lately._

_-Tori V._

I type a quick response telling her that we will be right there. I grab Jade's hand and pull her out of JetBrews. "Whats the rush Cat? We have a half an hour till first period. Just then I hear my pear phone and Jade's ding signaling a Slap update. We pull out our phones and see the slap update is from Tori...its the pictures of Beck cheating on Jade!

Jade's POV

When I opened the slap to see the update I was so not prepared to see pictures of Beck cheating on me. WHAT THE HELL?! He still hasn't given me a chance to tell him about my disease, and I don't have much longer to live!

* * *

At School

* * *

Beck's POV

I know I am being a complete jackass. I'm cheating on Jade, but so? she never gives me any chance to even greet a girl, so yes, I'm doing this as my way of telling Jade that I wear the pants in our relationship, though as of late I am thinking of dumping her. Louisa is such a nice girl, and she lets me socialize with other without getting crazy jealous. I also felt like Jade has been trying to tell me something. I sort of feel bad because I haven't even hung out with her, and she IS my girl friend, but she will get over it.

I wrap my arm around Louisa's shoulders and walk towards my friends, whom I haven't hung out with lately either. When we reach them, I notice Cat and Jade not even looking at me but rather glaring at Louisa and I together. I also take not of Andre and Tori texting, and Robbie talking to Rex about male makeup and whether or not it is manly. I wrap my arm setting my hand on the small of Louisa's back. I clear my voice rather loudly, only managing to get Cat and Jade to turn and walk over to Ryder Daniels. The rest of my friends don't even acknowledge Louisa and my presents. Whats with them?

**Sorry, this was show I know, but don't worry. I promise that Chapter 3 will be longer. Also yes, I made Beck a ass. But I will make him good in the end, besides remember this is a Bade story. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**-Nico**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, busy with school, but chapter 3 I had to cut shorter and also it might be a bit rushed. I apologize before hand. I also have writer's block so please review and help me over come this block in my mind. Hope you enjoy.**

****Jade's POV

So Cat and I walk over to Ryder Daniels. It may not look like it, but Ryder and I are friends. It took a bit of persuasion, but Ryder and I got Cat to open p to him so for about 3 weeks Cat, Ryder, and I have been hanging out and all friends. We sit down at the table with Cat on Ryder's left side and myself at his right. We are facing Sinjin, Berf, and some kid that I never bothered to learn the name of. Andre and Tori and sitting in the same place still texting each other, while Robbie is arguing with himself still. The kid actually worries me sometimes.

Cat's POV

So Ryder and I are friends now, it turns out that Jadey and he have been friends for a while, though not as long as Jadey and I. So at the table Ryder, Sinjin, Berf, Jade, Thomas, and I all sit and start playing poker. I loose of course, Jade and Thomas are still in, and Ryder left to go to the bathroom. I take out a licorice stick out of my bra and start to eat it watching the intense card game.

* * *

2 periods later

* * *

Beck's POV

So Louisa tells me that she has a crush on Ryder Daniels and no longer likes me. Great...now I had to face the school looking like a total fool. And to make matters worse, Jade texted me, that we are done and that I should go have fun with Louisa. I walk into Sikowitz's classroom and look around. No one even turns around. Sikowitz and the gang are no where in sight. I slowly walk up to Ryder and ask "Where is everybody? Why is everyone ignoring me?" all he replies is "Everyone is at the hospital. I'm going too, so if you don't mind.." I cut him off, "What do you mean they are at the hospital?! Whats wrong? Who is being treated?!" all that escapes Ryder's lips are, "Don't you know already? Jade is dying and tomorrow is the day that she leaves." Right after the words from his mouth escape I feel nauseous. Like I can't breathe, and my world is crashing down. I realized now, I love Jade. I always have, yes I was a complete jerk and i realize, _that was what she had been trying to tell me. But I completely disregarded her, cheated on her and ruined her life, and she. She was my world, my everything. She was the reason I woke up every morning, why I was so calm and collected. And Jade was dying. She was going to be gone and I couldn't do anything about it. What had I done. _I turned around and had my back towards him. My world was ending along with Jades life. What had I done.

**Yes, I know! Jade is going to die? What! Don't worry, I will update soon, and you will see what happens. But don't worry. This is a bade story so Jade obviously lives. Review and tell me what you think :) Thanks again for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Nico**


	4. Chapter 4 hospital

**Hey. I'm using my sister's computer for this and I am being timed...so I have to make this chapter quick. Sorry, but I will update sooner, just as soon as I get my computer fixed...well more like buy a new one. So anyway, now where did I leave off...Oh never mind.**

Jade's POV

I lay on the bed. I had just been told that my _fatal_ _disease_ was cured by a miracle or something or other. I turned my head to the left and looked right into Cat's eyes and that was when an idea clicked. I still love Beck, but he like Louisa so I was going to make him see what he missed. What he lost. Cat looked into my eyes and nodded. See? this is the definition of a true best friend. She knew exactly what I thought of. My thoughts were interrupted when Cat cleared her throat and said in her real voice. "Jade needs to die." I nod and all my friends and Sikowitz look at Cat and I as if we had lost our minds. Soon I heard the door of my room open and Ryder's voice is loud and says, "Please tell me she isn't dead! I couldn't get here fast enough since Beck stopped me and told me that he and Louisa aren't together and he wants Jade." a silence falls. He looks at everyone crowded around my bed, but he can't see me because everyone is in the way. He swallows and says shakily, "No. Don't tell me Jade is dead. No. No! This can't happen!" Right then I decide to make myself noticed by the distraught boy. I say, "Ryder, get your stupid head out of your ass and look me in the eye and say I am dead. Because obviously I am still alive since I am breathing, talking, and my heart is beating."

Ryder's POV

I told Beck that he had to just live with the fact that he was a total jackass and Jade would be gone forever and that he was NOT invited to her wake, funeral, or burial. I stood up, and left the room. I drive 10 miles faster than the speed limit and finally arrive at the hospital. I park my black mustang and run into the hospital. I go up to the receptionist's desk and say, "Jadelyn West" she replies with a curt nod, "room 365." I run all the way there and when I walk in all I can see is Sikowitz, Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Rex, and a little boy who is Jade's little brother James all surrounding the hospital bed. The atmosphere is sad, gloomy, depressing, and I say loudly, "Please tell me she isn't dead! I couldn't get here fast enough since Beck stopped me and told me that he and Louisa aren't together and he wants Jade." and silence falls in the room. I look around, oh no. no. no no no no! shakily I get the words out, "No. Don't tell me Jade is dead. No. No! This can't happen!" Thats when I hear the beautiful sound of a voice that I thought that I would never hear again. And yes and most can guess. I have a crush on Jade. I mean, who wouldn't? She is beautiful, smart, witty, sexy, and she is the most amazing girl I know. I've known her for years, in fact almost as long as she and Cat have been best friends. But back to the voice that was talking to me, "Ryder, get your stupid head out of your ass and look me in the eye and say I am dead. Because obviously I am still alive since I am breathing, talking, and my heart is beating." I look up and I am locking eye contact with an angel. Her beautiful long chestnut hair is spread out on the pillow, her skin...should look really messed up but no. Her skin is shining, and sparkling with good health, her eyes, the color of a mist of blue and green. I feel my jaw go slack. She was an angel...no a goddess.


	5. Chapter 5 A planOr two

Chapter 5

**Hey, I am so sorry that this is late. So back to where I left off.**

Cat's POV

So after Jade finished yelling at Ryder I noticed that he was staring at Jade with his jaw slack. Yes! I knew it! Ryder has a crush on Jade. Unfortunately, I also know that Jade likes him, but as a friend, well as a brother actually...Ryder's going to get his heart broken for sure since Jade is still in love with Beck. Beck is like my older brother, so him and Jadey was fun to be around. I look up at Jade, who is looking into the distance not saying a word, the slight breeze coming from the open window making her hair flow down in wavelets. Jade looked so pretty!

Ryder's POV

I stare at the goddess before me, her hair flowing down from the slight breeze, she is sitting up in the bed and staring out into the sky. I seriously loved this girl. Maybe I could finally get her to go out with me since Beck and she aren't together anymore? I don't know. I clear my throat and say as smooth as I can possibly say, "Jade? How are we going to deal with the fact that Beck wants you back and you are alive and seem to be well? I'm not saying that I want you dead, nothing of the sort, its just that I don't think it wise to have you and he together so soon after his cheating. In fact I think it best for you to forget about Beck or make him _really_ see just how much he lost by cheating on you."

Jade's POV

I stare out the window, thinking of none other than Beck. Yes, I know I really shouldn't be thinking of the man that cheated on me, but as I hear Ryder speaking I get the best plan I've had since the Ping Pong scam. But, I will need to really make sure that I will be able to pull this off, just right. I will make Beckett pay for what he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Yeah, sorry this is not as I have been promising. I will update more regularly, though I must know. Should I even continue? I don't want to write this if no one will even bother to read it. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter.**

Jade's POV

I think over the time I have been sitting in my hospital bed, with everyone's eyes on me. This entire time I hear Ryder talking about How Beck wants me back but that I shouldn't be with him. I know that he has a crush on me, but I don't feel the same. Besides, he was with Vega, even if it was only to get a good grade I don't want her sloppy seconds. I want Beck back. But as he was before he turned into a two-timing ass hole. When Ryder said the Beck wanted me back, I wanted to scream in happiness for the fact that he still wanted me somewhat, but at the same time I wanted to roll my eyes. Like I would fall victim of Beck's charm again after his stunt. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, and say "Cat? Can I barrow some of your clothes please? I think I will try a change. Even though I don't want to change, or make a sacrifice, I want Beck back. I know you always have seen him and I as older siblings or parent-like figures in your life, and that you miss us. Please help me to get Beck jealous?" I crack my eyes open and look at Cat. She seems to be think it over, and she finally replies with, "YES!". I smile and hug the little red head.

Andre's POV

As I look at Jade all I can see is the gorgeous girl that I fell in love with. I know that Beck being my best friend it would be wrong and mean to get together with the girl that he described to me as his sole mate. But God. Jade is irresistible. I look to the door where Ryder is and I see his face. look at his eyes. He is entranced by her too. Man, I got competition. I hear Jade's plan, and I like it. But I want to be her man, not Beckett freaking Oliver. All I have to do is get Jade to notice me as attractive and amazing like Beck _before_ she and he get back together.

Cat's POV

YAY! I get to help Becky and Jadey get back together! AND I get to dress Jadey up too! I mean, yeah I'm like Jade. But I have my moments of girly-ness.

**R&R, comment on anything and tell me if I should continue. Have fun reading my friends, and enjoy your day while you are still around to enjoy it.**

**-Nico**


	7. Author note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Hey, so yeah, I had writer's block and was busy last month. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I might not continue, so give me advice! I'm going to add Moose in soon BTW, so keep your eyes out. I kinda failed you all. When I look at the views per country and how many views, I can't believe it. I'm so happy with the response. At the moment I am writing up chapters that I'll be posting this week as well as a Percy Jackson FanFic. I feel like you all deserve more chapters after I failed on you all. Well, thats enough for now. Expect a chapter coming soon and more this week.**

**#Nico'sout**

**-Nico**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE (DON'T HATE ME! I'M SORRY!)

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Haha I failed you all YET AGAIN! I'm so incredibly sorry. I have to say that I really enjoyed writing this and I appreciate the helpful comments.I have to put this story on hold for a bit. It is now on Vacation, seeing as I won't be able to be on much do to busy schedules for the rest of the summer, then school starts again, so I can start up this story again then. I apologize for the inconvenience. I swear I wasn't expecting so much activity I would be having around now. Please do not hate me, I really wish I don't have to do this.**

**#Nico'sout**

**-Nico**


End file.
